Strangers
by Katana Blade
Summary: This is my first songfic, and my first Wolf's Rain fic to boot. Please R&R and no flames please.


A/N: This is a one-shot song fic from the soundtrack of Wolf's Rain (which I don't own if you must know!) It's called "Strangers". (The song and the fic.) I'm doing this all from memory, and so some things will be wrong, sorry. My character is not named but she is an OC, the way I wrote it I just didn't see any place to add her name. Anyway, hope you like!

"STRANGERS" 

I met up with Kiba's pack after they had first met Cheza. "Searching for Paradise" I liked the idea since I myself had also been searching. For what I hadn't known until I met them. It had been Cheza who had first caught my attention; her flowery eyes and her smell. Both those things called to me and I knew she'd be the one who would help me find what I had been searching for. Cheza the Flower Maiden.

WE'VE FOUND A KIND OF PARADISE, IN A FLOWERS BLOOM.

I'd been alone for a while, not seeing any wolves for a long time. I knew our kind were fading into obscurity. So, alone I searched for something I didn't know. It had saddened me to see and hear how easily we'd been forgotten by so many, pushed out of civilization 200 years ago... But now I have found a pack, and know what I have been searching for. We've traveled a long distance now, and are being chased by people who don't even believe in wolves. All they believe is that some teenaged punks have kidnapped their precious Cheza. Not seeing our human appearances for the disguises they really are.

WE'VE SEEN, THE END, OF A MYSTIC LAND SO CLOSE IT MEETS THE PARTING SUN.

But Cheza is happy to be with us. Higgae and Tobuae even brought her clothes. We have to be careful however, and stay hidden as much as we can. We're all growing restless, especially Kiba. We want to get out of here.

WE'VE SHARED THE THOUGHTS THAT TWO COULD SHARE,

No matter how dangerous the chase gets, we won't give up. We'll protect Cheza with our lives, and we will get to paradise...

WE FEEL THE TRUTH, MAGIC THAT WE SEND... 

Now that I know what I'm searching for, I'll never give up.

SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING NEW 

ISLE. OF GOLD IN FLOWERS BLOOM

We've been found, and forced to flee with Cheza into a strange forest, the Forest Of Death, I think. I've heard there's no food or water and people go crazy and get lost in there. It doesn't smell right, but I'll gladly brave it to get to Paradise.

WE'VE HEARD A KIND OF PARADISE, BEYOND THE DESERTS DUNES.

There's not a living thing here it seems, except for the giant bug that attacked us after we had first entered. Higgae complained he was hungry, which I think he always is, when the bug attacked. After Tsume killed it, he told Higgae to eat _that. _I wouldn't touch it, and neither would Higgae. After a while marks started to appear on Cheza. We've found that it's because as a flower she needs to drink, and there's no water here. She also needs sunlight, she's wilting. The trees block out all the sun here.

WE'VE WALKED THE EARTH IN SOLITUDE, SO COLD WE NEED THE WARMTH OF SUN.

Kiba and Tsume are arguing now. We can't find the way out. Cheza is becoming worse so Kiba is stressed. Higgae sees an owl that he and Tsume saw before, he says we should follow it, because an owl needs food and water to survive he reasons. We run after the owl as it flies away, shouting things back to us. What it's saying I don't know, because I'm concentrating too much on keeping up to hear it. The owl leads us to a cave, and Tobuae finds the bones of that same owl right in front of the opening. So the owl didn't survive, how can we? We go into the cave despite the bones, which I realize now we should have taken as a warning. More giant bugs than I can count all attack us at once.

WE'VE LIVED The LIFE THAT WE COULD LIVE, WE SEE THE TRUTH, MAGIC THAT BEGINS...

Kiba puts Cheza on a ledge where she can't be reached, so she doesn't get hurt and we can all fight. I know we're all worried for her anyway. Kiba had been carrying her for a while, and on the ledge she's laying down. I growl as two bugs jump onto my back and bite down hard. I try to shake them off, but they're stuck like burs. I look to the others, they're too busy with battles of their own to help with mine. By now we're all covered with our own blood. I slam myself back first into a rock wall of the cave as more bugs follow the others and lodge themselves to my exposed fur and skin. I hear a gasp above me and look up. Cheza has sat up and is looking at all of us, taking in the blood-soaked appearance of her pack. "Kiba." Her voice is laden with worry. She jumps off the ledge and immediately all the bugs go for her. Her flower scent probably the culprit. "Cheza, no!" I don't know who yelled it, I could have for all I know. She is still running, although there are bugs stuck to her hooded raincoat/dress. We all run to her, and before we reach her she tumbles down a pit where the rock and dirt in the cave had eroded. We slide down after her to find her lying on the ground near giant plants that are eating the bugs. Most of the bugs see in time and pull away, but others aren't so lucky. At least we're finally safe for a while. "This one heard they were hungry." Cheza says in her musical voice. "I guess you could say we were saved by Cheza's friends." Tobuae says. She is so brave, and I believe she would do anything she could for any wolf. But Cheza is still weak, she's dying. We have to find a way out.

SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING NEW 

ISLE OF GOLD IN FLOWERS BLOOM

We see light ahead, and rush to it. It's night and the full moon is out outside, we know because we finally made it out of that nightmare, thanks to Cheza. There is even a lake ahead, and the boys and I run into it. Drinking, splashing, laughing, even Tsume is enjoying himself. But we are all quiet as Cheza steps into the lake, soaking in the water and basking in the moonlight, face upturned into it. I remember something she said when we first saw the lake and full moon shining upon it. "Now this one can eat and drink at the same time." I smile as we start playing in the water again. The sky is so beautiful tonight.

WE'VE FOUND A KIND OF PARADISE BELOW A SKY SO NEW.

I silently think of how the wolves, our kind, have faded into obscurity. Most believe we are extinct. Some still hunt us, and an even fewer amount of people believe in us, who do not hunt us. Some, though rare, are even kind though they know what we are.

WE'VE WEAVED A WEB OF MYSTERY SO WIDE WE NEED THE LIGHT OF DAY.

Our kind has been forced to masquerade as humans to survive. We can't be ourselves. A few people can see through our disguises, but other than that we were safe. That is, until we freed Cheza and brought her with us. Now the people after us know what our human forms look like, and they also know what Cheza looks like.

WE'VE WORN THE CLOAKS OF SECRET LIVES, WE'VE SEEN THE TRUTH, MAGIC THAT WE SEND...

We're close to Paradise I can feel it...

SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING NEW 

ISLE. OF GOLD IN FLOWERS BLOOM

I howl and the others howl with me. Cheza sings and spins as we run a circle around her, as wolves. Other howls reach our ears from different directions. A crescendo of howling is heard. I smile, we won't be forgotten for much longer. I'm glad to be what I am, a part of this. They'll know we weren't just a legend...

SO WHEN, WILL IT END? 

SO WHEN,WHEN WILL WE MEET, MY FRIEND?

SO WHEN, WILL IT END? 

SO WHEN,WHEN WILL WE MEET, MY FRIEND?

SO WHEN, WILL IT END? 

SO WHEN,WHEN WILL WE MEET, MY FRIEND?

SO WHEN, WILL IT END? 

SO WHEN,WHEN WILL WE MEET, MY FRIEND?

SO WHEN, WILL IT END? 

SO WHEN,WHEN WILL WE MEET, MY FRIEND?

SO WHEN, WILL IT END? 

SO WHEN,WHEN WILL WE MEET, MY FRIEND?

SO WHEN, WILL IT END?

SO WHEN,WHEN WILL WE MEET, MY FRIEND?

SO WHEN, WILL IT END? 

SO WHEN,WHEN WILL WE MEET, MY FRIEND?

SO WHEN, WILL IT END? 


End file.
